The Sept Empire
The Sept Empire, also known as the Sept Iles, is an independent kingdom in Asaland. Formerly a constituent region of the Eight Kingdoms, the Sept Isles was given to the Elven Alliance after they helped fight in the Farroxian Invasion. The kingdom holds the greatest elven population in the world, and has been coined as the official elven kingdom. The empire wasn't without rule before the elves took it; two years prior, the region rebelled against King Gerald and sought independence. When the rebel force overthrew the House Damish, and the rebel force was defeated, each of the isles was given to one of the other constituent regions, with their own small governing force. When the elves were given the land, most of the humans were transported to the main land. History The Sept Isle’s have been owned mostly by sirens throughout its history, but upon the Cold Peace between the elves and Eight Kingdoms. The Sept Isle’s were handed over as a new homeland to the elvish people. Due to this a majority of the pre-elven colonization has been lost, mostly in part due to the mass extermination of the mermaid and siren races that once called the Isles home. Upon arriving in their new home in 717 ADK the elves set to work upon the jungle and wilderness that they met. Driving back sirens and mermaids alike, the elves began to uncover precious materials such as gold, iron, and silver. As the invading elves began to search for a location to build, their lords came to a decision to rename the main island Carim. In 718 ADK the first walls of Sacris the capital city were raised, becoming the base of operations Sacris grew in size faster than expected. Woodworkers and stonemasons could not keep up with the constant need for new housing. In response several elven lords were ordered by Vhane Myriad to take their respective subjects and inhabit the surrounding isles. Later on in the same year Lord Tyran Khaine would found the castle of Rorke’s Drift. This castle would become the holdfast of the Homestead Island, bringing safety and security to his subjects. Upon the founding of his new city, Lord Khaine would lead a mass hunt after the remaining sirens upon his island. Driving the creatures into submission or death, those that submitted to the rule of the elven people were allowed to live but were transported to the prison Island of Last Light. During the year of 1724 the final stones of Sacris would be laid, completing the elven journey to their new home. Geography Cities * The capital city of Sacris is known for its high population count of elves, within the two ringed walls there are very few human settlers. Those humans that do call the city home are mostly refugees and poor men having been driven away from the mainland, they make up a majority of the poor folk inside the city. The city itself is located upon a river, being cut clean in half between two hills a majority of the working class live upon the eastern portion of the city. While the noble families of old call the western portion and hill their home. Upon the Western hill, now known as the First Landing sits the castle of Inwit. The fortress itself has three walls, two outer and one inner. In the castle’s great hall sits the Obsidian Hand, the ancient seat of house Myriad that was painstakingly transported from the Forbidden forest to the Sept Isle’s. The royal Varangian guard of the king also double as a secondary police force for Sacris. The city itself is famed for the rare metal of Mithril, this metal is known for being lighter than steel but being able to cut through steel like a razor to a man’s flesh. * The City of Sabatine is the luxury city of the Isle’s, being situated near untouched woodlands and never ending watergardens. Sabatine has become known for exporting such goods as pearls, exotic southern fruits, and some of the richest merchants of the kingdoms. The city is known for using its human refugees as mercenaries to defend itself against the siren guerilla fighters lurking in the jungles of island of Ares. Meanwhile the elven warriors of this island can be found guarding their rich lords and ladies. Towering buildings are constantly being constructed within the city, and the walls are constantly expanding. Slowly but surely cutting into the nearby forest, however the walls of Sabatine are comprised mostly of wood instead of stone. Only the inner walls defending the lords and ladies are made up of cement and stone. * The city of Thorne is located upon the northernmost portion of the Isles, north of it lies the castle of Rorke’s Drift. The lords of Thorne, Sir Kirk Malal has been tasked with defending the shipping lanes of the southern isles. Due to this Thorne has been known for making some of the best corsair ships in the entire kingdoms, and supplying some of the most renowned veteran sailors of the world. The city itself is a proper town, with a single stone wall, a keep, and several markets. * Astoria’s Landing itself is a divided city, upon the western side of the city dark pavilions build of inky black stones rest. Here sex, drugs, indulgences of all kinds, and sins of many varieties flourish. Upon the west side of the city, murderers and prostitutes roam the streets. Attempting to lure in victims or clientele. The Eastern Portion of the city is crafted from local sandstone and white marble, creating a blinding display of light when the sun rises high into the afternoon sky. Here on this side of the city priests preach abstinence, patience, and virtue in an attempt to pacify Edera’s constant thirst for darkness. Along these streets it is common to find the sick or dying being treated to, while the hungry are fed by local priests. At the center of this grand city an altar to Edera stands, carved in her shape a statue of the goddess guards the altar. Here both sides of the city mix and mingle to share their beliefs, creating balance among the believers. At this location King’s are crowned, the royal family is blessed, and the king himself comes to show his subjects the perfect form of internal balance. * The Bloodied City, The Warrior’s Hold, or simply Butcher’s Hall are all names given to Sanctus. The city sits upon several deposits of red stone, which have been used to make a majority of the city’s buildings, walls, and even the roadways. The triple red walls defending the blood red keep seem to have faces carved into them, many human refugees say the faces have appeared in the stone due to the amount of sirens that have been slain under them. During the founding of the city in 720 ADK several battles were fought for the city’s location. The elven forces of Vhane Myriad turned out to be victorious as their heavy armor stopped the siren claws dead in their tracks. Many warriors and sellswords call Sanctus home, for to survive outside the city one must have their wits about them. The Lady of Sanctus is Matilda Sanguinus, her husband died in the first battles against the sirens. Now this lady of bloodlust is known for having the corpses of siren’s impaled near the gates of the city, an open sign of defiance against any would be attackers. Towns * The town of Amon is a mining town near the castle of Siren’s Wale, the workers of Amon are mostly human refugees that have sided with the elvish people. The town itself is wealthy enough from its mining that it can afford a simple wooden wall, and the people have even dug a small moat to protect themselves from the surrounding wilds. Amon typically sees elvish soldiers or human sellswords that are sent to guard the town’s goods that are to be transported to the capital. * Calixius Hold is a small town and keep on the easternmost part of the main island of Carim, Calixius Hold is named after its founder. Lord Salius Calixius, the Hold was established as an outpost to keep watch for eastern attackers. Below the town is a growing dock, filled with fishing vessels, merchant ships, and the occasional pirate. The town of Calixius is defended by a single wooden palisade, while the inner city’s hold is a fort made up of limestone, wood, and chipped boulders. Giving the hold itself the appearance that it is nothing more than apart of the hill it defends. The town is known for expert archers and pearl hunters. * Mephiston is an ancient child of Edera in the elvish belief, it is said he is the one that imprisons the souls of those that have failed Edera. Due to this the elven lords named their prison town Mephiston’s Keep, and its castle Mephiston’s Castle. Here within the walls of the “city” traitors, murderers, thieves, rapists, and prisoners of war are stored. The stone and mortar walls connect to the main keep of Mephiston’s Castle. Here upon the walls and within the castle the elven warriors known as the Howling Banshees rest. During the day the cries of the banshee fill the prison town as the warriors hunt down anyone unlucky enough to appear as good sport. Strangely enough outside of the walls and castle, refugees have called the forest home. Using the land of last light as a new start since the elven lords sell the land cheaply, due to the nearby prison. Culture The elvish culture is just as advanced as it is brutal. The people of the Sept Isle’s are known for great feats in the arts and metallurgy, however the elves are a brutal people. Just as they will write poems or sing praise to their goddess, they will stab each other in the back for minimal gain in the political field. The lords and ladies of the great houses have played their games for years, but so do the common folk. A poor elf might lie and cheat his way into receiving a few gold pieces before stabbing his victim in the back to take even more. The elves have their own twisted form of honor, this sense of honor revolves around respecting the strong and showing disdain for the weak.